Miles "Tails" Prower
Miles Prower (マイルス・パウアー, Mairusu Pauā), better known by his nickname, Tails (テイルス, Teirusu) is an 8 year-old yellow, anthropomorphic two-tailed fox (he is born exclusively with two twin-tails, similar to the mythological kitsune, hence his nickname). Because of his abnormality, Tails was the subject of bullying during his youth. One day however, he met Thomas Jones and his student/adopted son, Sonic the Hedgehog and was inspired to become as cool as them after seeing those two run like the wind. Tails soon after began following Tom and Sonic on their adventures and has since become Sonic's best friend and serves as Team Sonic's brains, expert mechanic genius, aerial pilot, gadget specialist, and strategist. He is able to use his two twin-tails to fly and propel himself into the air, as well as, travel at super speed by rotating them like helicopter rotors. A gentle and sweet-natured soul, Tails was initially timid and lacked courage. After meeting Sonic and Tom, however, Tails became more confident about himself, eventually growing up to be a more outgoing, brave and independent individual and a hero in his own right. Since encountering two members of Team Sonic (Tom and Sonic), Tails has looked up to his teammates and stood by their side, helping them however he can during their adventures. He quickly befriends fellow inventor Chuck Thorndyke, who helps him build the X-Tornado jet-plane. In the Metal Head Saga, he falls in love with an anthropomorphic plant girl named Cosmo the Seedrian. Appearance :Voice actor: Amy Palant (English), Ryō Hirohashi (Japanese), Marie-Eugénie Maréchal (French), Benedetta Ponticelli (Italian), Anke Kortemeier (German), Graciela Mouna (Spanish) :Voice actor (young): Kate Higgins (English), Takuto Yoshinaga (Japanese) Tails is a young fox with yellow-orange hair (which the strands on that hair in one the upper head) with white fur, and sky blue eyes. Tails usually wears white gloves and socks with small black belts securing them with red and white sneakers. Tails was born on Westside Island. In the Young Days In Present Time Tails is an 8 year old fox with sky blue eyes. His height 80 cm. (2 ft., 7 in.), weight is 20 kg. (44 lbs.) Possible Future Tails is almost identical to his present self in appearance, except that he is slightly taller, with longer legs and thinner twin-tails. For attire, he wears a pair of brown goggles with orange lenses on his head, a brown work belt with a strap around his shoulder and a small emblem adorned with his signature symbol on the front, and white medium-long gloves with no cuffs. He also wears red sneakers with white toes and cuffs, which have white sports tape wrapped around the middle. Gallery File:Tails_wg_screencap_by_mothman64.png|Tails' stuffed belly. File:Tails_Snapshot_-_14-Edit.png|Future Tails. Personality Tails is portrayed as a very kind, sweet-natured and loyal young fox with a positive attitude and always willing to help out whenever he can. He was very shy when he first met Sonic the Hedgehog, but gradually opened up and became Sonic's best friend. He loves mechanics and science but is humble and innocent, the opposite of Eggman. Tails is also very intelligent and acts kindly to others. Tails has also been shown to be rather shy and he often had little confidence in the beginning of the series as he depended on the other characters, especially Sonic, to help him in times of need. Initially timid when he had first met Sonic, Tails has slowly opened up and become more outgoing over the years, though he still remains reasonably shy from time to time. This trait may be due to the fact that he was a victim of bullying or teasing because of his two special tails before he started hanging out with Sonic. Tails is not one to grab the spotlight for himself, nor does he seek it. Instead, he is always ready to help others when the time is needed. Due to his timidness, Tails was often overshadowed by the other characters as he can be seen often keeping quiet as the far more outspoken characters got their ways in discussions. One of Tails's most defining traits is his love and expertise for mechanics. He is shown to be extremely talented when it comes to building or tinkering with machines, his skills rivaling that of Dr. Eggman. He usually finds himself most at home in his workshop, where he is working on his next mechanical creation. Despite his great skills, however, Tails is very humble about his abilities, never giving many thoughts about his skills. Though this attitude is a testament to Tails's kind nature, it has also, however, kept him from reaching his true potential as a mechanic so far. During their earlier adventures together, Tails always looked up to Sonic, idolizing the blue hedgehog and strove to become just like him, trying to replicate the mannerisms of Sonic that he found admirable. During his earlier adventures with Sonic, Tails always served as Sonic's sidekick, while Sonic took charge, and the young fox was content with that as he was happy to just hang out with his hero, while trying to impress him. As Tails grew as a person and became more independent, he still remained as loyal and close to Sonic as ever and still looks up to him, but his esteem about Sonic's heroics seems to have dwindled, seeing as he these days cares more about inventing then Sonic's heroic deeds. During his early days, Tails often lacked self-confidence and courage, possibly due to his bullied past. After meeting and befriending Sonic, however, Tails gained a new inner strength and became more confident in his abilities and actions, as the support from Sonic gave Tails the belief he needed to achieve his goals. While not intended, however, this status quo, created from Sonic's authority over Tails, put a mental stranglehold on the young fox that made him dependent on Sonic. As a result, Tails often ended up lacking directions and confidence whenever he was on his own. A turning point for Tails eventually came in Chaos Adventure Saga. When Station Square was in danger of being destroyed by Dr. Eggman, Tails was the only one present in the city who could stop the doctor. As Sonic was nowhere to be found, Tails realized that he could not depend on Sonic forever and had to try to save the day on his own. After saving Station Square, Tails realized that he was able to be independent and support himself without Sonic's help, and that all he needed was determination and trust in himself. Since then, Tails has become more independent, self-confident, motivated, and is able to find the strength to be brave and attempt difficult things where he needed Sonic before, and as well becoming a real hero when needed to be. Regardless of his development, Tails still tends to depend on Sonic when he is in a moment of weakness or doubt. However, he hopes to one day be self-sufficient, and not constantly rely on others, and to be just as independent as Sonic is, while wanting to prove that he can be counted on. Also, even though Tails still enjoys being Sonic's sidekick, he believes that he can do almost anything if he puts him mind onto it, even without Sonic's support. These days, Tails shows his mechanical skills in new and helpful ways, giving Sonic an excellent edge over his nemesis. Tails is not without flaws however; he is very afraid of lightning, and he can be naive and big mouthed, which has occasionally led him to accidentally give away secrets or plans (for example, in Adventure 2 Saga, without thinking at first, he told Eggman that the Chaos Emerald that Sonic had was a fake, thus ruining the heroes' plans). Tails also hates feeling useless or being ignored, as seen in the cases when he is talking to Sonic. He also gets very angry when someone dismiss his mechanical skills, as seen when Wave the Swallow mocked his self-customized Blue Star, to which he takes it very personally. Tails also has a tendency to talk techno-babble, much to the irritation of his friends, usually Knuckles, such as when he tried to explain how an Extreme Gear worked, meaning that Tails does not always use tact in a situational matter. Nevertheless, Tails has always been supportive of his friends, willing to be by their side no matter what or how dangerous the situation might be, and do whatever it takes to help them, such as when he put himself in harm's way when Eggman tried to use the Mind Control Ray on Sonic in Colors Saga. Games Tails is a gentle-hearted, sweet-natured and loyal fox with a positive attitude. In his beginnings, he was initially timid and quiet, but he has opened up and become more outgoing over the years. Tails is not one to grab the spotlight for himself and is instead always ready to willing help others without asking for anything in return. Tails has a distinct love for mechanics and he finds himself most at home in his workshop working on his next creation. Despite his great skills, Tails is very humble about his abilities, never giving them many thoughts, though he has yet to discover his true potential of what he can accomplish. At the time of Lost World Saga, Tails has become more confident and outspoken about his intelligence, though he still does not openly brag. When young, Tails often lacked self-confidence and courage. After meeting Sonic and gaining his support, Tails gained more confidence and belief in himself. However, this status quo, created from Sonic's authority over him put a mental stranglehold on Tails that made him dependent on Sonic. As such, he often lacked directions and confidence whenever he was on his own. A turning point for Tails came in Sonic Pokémon Adventure; when Station Square was in danger of being destroyed, Tails was the only one who could stop this. With Sonic nowhere to be found, Tails realized that he could not depend on Sonic forever and had to try on his own. After saving Station Square, Tails realized he could be independent and support himself without Sonic, and all he needed was determination and faith. Since then, Tails has become more independent, self-confident, motivated and brave, and can as well rise up to be a real hero when needed. During their earlier adventures together, Tails strove to become just like Sonic by replicating the mannerisms he found admirable. In this period, Tails was content with being Team Sonic's scientist as he was just happy to hang out with Sonic. As Tails grew as a person, he still remained as close to Sonic as ever as his sidekick and still looks up to him, but his esteem about Sonic's heroics have dwindled, as he these days cares more about inventing then Sonic's heroic deeds. Despite his development, Tails still tends to depend on Sonic when he is in a moment of weakness. However, he hopes to one day be self-sufficient and independent like Sonic, while proving he can be relied upon. Also, even though Tails still enjoys being Sonic's sidekick, he believes that he can do almost anything if he puts his mind onto it. Despite his intelligence and general fearlessness, Tails is afraid of lightning and can be naive and big mouthed, such as in Sonic Pokémon Adventure 2 when he accidentally told Eggman that the Chaos Emerald that Sonic had was a fake, thus ruining the heroes' plans. Tails also hates feeling useless or being ignored, as seen in the cases when he is talking to Sonic. He also gets very angry when someone dismiss his mechanical skills and takes it very personally, as seen when Wave the Swallow mocked his self-customized Blue Star. Tails has a tendency to talk techno-babble, much to the irritation of his friends, such as when he tried to explain how an Extreme Gear worked, meaning that Tails does not always use tact in a situational matter. Nevertheless, Tails is supportive of his friends, willing to be by their side no matter what or how dangerous the situation might be, and do whatever it takes to help them, even if it means sacrificing himself for them. Anime Tails is the loyal scientist to Team Sonic. He is very intelligent and acts kindly to others, and as well humble and innocent. His best human friend is Chuck Thorndyke; the two create mechas together including the X Tornado. Tails has also been shown to be rather shy and he often had little confidence in the beginning of the series as he depended on the other characters, especially Sonic, to help him in times of need. Due to his timidness, Tails was often overshadowed by the other characters as he can be seen often keeping quiet as the far more outspoken characters got their ways in discussions. However, through the series Tails gained more courage and developed more leadership skills, which was especially seen in Metal Head Saga where he was the captain of the group (being the owner of the Blue Typhoon) and his love for Cosmo furthered his courage. Tails is a friendly young fox with a plucky "can do" attitude. He is a prolific tinkerer, constantly furnishing his mind with dreams of epic inventions to not only give his team the edge but also make life easier, though while some of his creations are brilliant, some are questionable and not always reliable. Unlike Sonic who runs headlong into trouble, Tails plans out the best possible approach to take on a challenge. Sometimes though, he feels like he has to prove himself to his tougher teammates. Relationships Friends and Allies *Thomas Jones *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog (best friend) **Knuckles the Echidna (good friend) *Team Rose **Amy Rose (good friend) **Cream the Rabbit (good friend) **Big the Cat **Cheese the Chao *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat (also a rival) **E-123 Omega *Christopher Thorndyke (Close friend; fellow scientist) *Chuck Thorndyke (True friend; fellow engineer) *Chris's friends **Danny **Frances **Helen *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat (good friend) *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Vanilla the Rabbit *Emeral *Sticks the Jungle Badger *Tikal the Echidna *Ash Ketchum *Misty *Tracey Sketchit *Brock *Samuel Oak *Delia Ketchum *Gary Oak *May *Max *Dawn *Nelson Thorndyke *Linsey Thorndyke *Ella *Mister Tanaka *Mister Stewart *Hawk *Nurse Joy *G.U.N. **Abraham Tower **Hope Robotnik **Officer Jenny *Cosmo the Seedrian *Shahra the Genie *Chip *Wisps **Yacker *NiGHTS Familiy *Ali Baba (Arabian counterpart) *Blacksmith (Camelot counterpart) *younger Tails (past self) *Nexus Tails Neutral *Chaos *Emerl Rivals *Eggman Robotnik (also an enemy) *Wave the Swallow (Riders Saga series) *Metal Sonic (also an enemy) *Rouge the Bat (also friend/ally) Enemies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Jack Robotnik **Bocoe **Decoe **Bokkun **Orbot **Cubot **Metal Sonic *Team Rocket **Giovanni **Jessie **James **Jake **Meowth *Nack the Weasel *King Boom Boo *Team Magma *Team Aqua *Biolizard *Team Galactic *Metarex **Dark Oak **Black Narcissus **Pale Bay Leaf **Yellow Zelkova *Team Plasma *Team Flare *Black Arms **Black Doom *Whisker's Crew **Whisker **Johnny *Captain Metal *Pir'Oth Ix *Solaris *Dark Gaia *Nega-Mother Wisp *Dr. Eggman Nega *Silver Sonic *Nightmarens *The Deadly Six **Zavok (leader) **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik (founder) **Zazz **Zor Abilities and Powers When he was defending Cosmo from Silver Sonic, he managed to maintain against his much more powerful enemy, even to the point of being injured severely. Twin Tails Gifted with a unique trait is his genetic abnormality that has granted him, a pair of two large, fluffy twin-tails that can twirl together. During his lifetime, Tails has learned to use his two tails to his advantage in many situations, which is usually for transportation or unique combat moves. The most noticeably skill Tails has demonstrated with his twin is can utilize these unique appendages to achieve his ability of flight with them. By twirling his twin-tails around like rotary blades, Tails is able to lift himself off the ground and fly around like a helicopter, allowíng Tails to move freely through midair and reach high altitudes. When in flight, Tails can move at incredible speeds, reaching that of 768 mph (1,236 km/h), and can also use them as a turbine to propel himself forward, allowing him to move, even go, fast enough to keep up with Sonic. This makes Tails one of the fastest characters in the series, right behind, or even at the same speed as Sonic. Tails's method to fly around with his twin tails is often referred to as Propeller Flight, or sometimes by other names. He can also use his tails to manipulate his descend through mid-air, allowing him to glide. There does appears to be a limit to Tails's endurance, concerning how long he can stay airborne with his twin tails; as shown in nearly all his game appearances, Tails can only fly with his twins tails for limited periods of time. After that, Tails will become exhausted from the effort and starts falling down from the air. When not using his twin tails to move through the air, Tails can also use his two tails to give him a speed boost when moving along the ground, by using them to propel himself forward at breakneck speeds. This allows Tails to reach speeds nearing those of Sonic himself. When using his twin tails to travel this way, Tails stands on his tip-toes and spin his tails to propel himself forward. This method for Tails's transport is called the Propeller Dash. Tails's twin tails appear to be very strong limbs in their own right. As seen on several occasions, Tails is able to carry others (at least up to two people) through mid-air when flying with his tails, without hindering his own flying speed, and when using his twin tails to attack enemies, they are both strong and fast enough to slice through Eggman's robots. When facing enemies in combat, Tails can also use his twin tails for defensive and offensive purposes, by using them to attack his foes by twirling around, or swinging them like a whip. this was seen when he also fought against Hawk in a contest, using his strong tails to absorb most of his opponent's attacks. Physical Abilities Like many of the other characters in the ''Sonic Pokémon'' series, Tails is able to move at super speeds without the need of his twin tails. Although not considered as fast as Sonic without using his twin tails to push himself even faster, it is shown on several occasions, such as in the ending of Sonic Heroes, that Tails can run excessively fast on his legs. However, since Tails generally does not run so much, its hard to figure out how fast he can actually run. Even so, Tails has proven himself exceptionally fast runner in the series, such as in the Sonic Riders series, where, when off of a board, Tails can get to a speed of 100 mph by running, before he starts Propeller Dashing. Also, in Colors Saga, when Tails was controlled by Eggman with his Mind Control Ray, Tails could move as fast as Sonic, without his tails' support. Being able to fly through the air, Tails possesses great acrobatic skills, agility and reflexes, such as being capable of setting off and jumping between stone pillars, grinding on rails, and performing different kinds of tricks while airborne. Tails can also swim quite well, which is an ability Sonic never had. By using his twin tails as rear propellers, Tails can move underwater at significant speeds and with great ease. Tails is also capable of harnessing Chaos Energy to empower himself, though he has only been seen during on rare occasions. Intelligence and Mechanical Skills Despite his young age, Tails has a genius-leveled intellect and is a prodigy when it comes to mechanics, being an extremely capable inventor and skilled mechanic. In fact, Tails' skills in mechanics even rivals those of Dr. Eggman, who is one of the greatest minds on the planet, though he has yet to reach his full potential when it comes to that field. Over the years, Tails has been known to be capable of creating more than a few mechanical items of his own, developing many forms of robots, programs and even devices capable of bending the laws of physics, which have proven useful over time. These creations includes his various technological advanced, and often transformable, Tornado series of airplanes, his various combat equipments, his Chaos Emerald locater, the Sea Fox, the spaceship called the Lunar Fox, and his multi-functional Miles Electric to name a few. When given a piece of technology, Tails only needs to take a few looks on it to determine its functions, elements and purposes, even for the highly advanced Gizoid androids. When it comes to new forms of construction, Tails is quick to grasp new technologies, such as Material technology, and, once he gets the hang on it, excels on the subject in question. His remarkable intelligence and skills are so well-founded that he can create advanced programs in a very short time and invent a car that can circle the earth on half a jar of kosher pickles while busy with other tasks. He is well an expert air pilot and one of the best aerial fighters that can use a plane in battle. In the fields of Extreme Gear mechanics, Tails has proven to have great skills in tuning and constructing different kinds of Extreme Gear. Though he is not at the same level with Extreme Gear mechanics as Wave the Swallow, Tails' skills on the subject is great enough to impress Wave, which is a considerable feat given her standpoint for good Extreme Gear mechanics. Tails is not only knowledgeable when it comes to technologies and mechanics, but is also quite brilliant in science and physics. When dealing with matters involving the fabric of time and space or other theoretical situations, Tails can quickly come up with solid theories and qualified guesses to how certain events will occur. In line with his mechanical skills, Tails can even contruct vessels that can travel between dimensions or withstand trans-dimensional interference. As seen in Colors Saga, Tails can also read and translate Binary and Hexadecimal language. He also have some knowledge about ancient legends, such as the one about the Babylonians. Tails seems to know more about the Chaos Emeralds than most characters, being able to create a duplicate that can cause Chaos Control. Combat Skills Being one of the most prominent characters in the ''Sonic Pokémon'' series, Tails possess many combat skills like most other characters, but he possesses a different more unique fighting style compared to his friends. Due to his young age, Tails does not possess overwhelming physical upper body strength, his strength lying more in his lower body. As such, Tails focuses more on using his other strengths, such as his twin tails and smarts, to aid him in combat. Combat-wise, Tails' fighting style mostly revolves around the use of long-ranged gadgets, including smoke-bombs, homing bombs that stick to their targets, and small robots that can attack enemies. Fighting Style In close-quarter battles, Tails focuses primarily on providing aerial combat and support to his allies. When forced into direct combat, however, Tails is capable of defending himself. In comparison to Sonic, who mostly uses his legs, and Knuckles, who purely uses his fists, Tails is more well-balanced, fighting with a blend of both kicks and punches, though he seems to favor punches in certain cases. His hand-to-hand combat skills are composed of punches, kicks, and tail lashes, usually in mixed patterns to add unpredictability, though his moves can be considered rather basic in comparison to other characters. Often when fighting foes head-on, Tails makes use his trademark twin tails to complement his fighting style and to give him an edge when fighting his opponents. With them, Tails can throw tail lashes or to strike opponents, both on the ground and in the air, with strength greater than what he normally would be capable of with his legs and arms. He can also use his tails to fly at foes with greater speed to build up charges, or to give himself aerial advantages over his opponent by launching attacks from above. As shown on several occasions, to complement his chances in more fierce battles, Tails often uses various mechanical devices of his own creation, such as his Magic Hand, Energy Cannon and Big Hand as seen in in Sonic Battle, to improve his battle prowess in close combat. Another example is his Cyclone mech, which he used to destroy G.U.N.'s numerous forces in Adventure 2 Saga. Techniques and Moves Tails's trademark attack is his Tail Swipe technique, where he twirls his twin tails around to attack his opponents, and has developed several unique attacks from it, such as his Super Tail Swipe, much faster version of the regular variant, his Rapid Tails Attack (to which he requires the Rhythm Badge), which enabled him to attack with his tails by continuously spinning around, and his Tornado Attack, where he spins his tails around like a tornado. Tails also can perform the Spin Attack, Spin Jump and the Spin Dash, having possibly learned them from Sonic. From Heroes Saga and onward, Tails has been shown using several Dummy Ring attacks. The first attack is "Dummy Ring Bomb", which throws multiple Dummy Rings that explode on impact, "Dummy Ring Snipe", which allows him to aim and throw a Dummy Ring, and "Dummy Ring Blitz", which throws a huge amount of Dummy Rings to explode on impact. Attacks *Bomb Attack *Homing Attack *Hover *Hydro Dash *Adrenaline Rush *Boost Mode *Chao Attack *Copter Combo (requires Sonic) *Rolling Combo (requires Sonic) *Submarine Combo (requires Sonic) *Dummy Ring Blitz *Dummy Ring Bomb *Dummy Ring Snipe *Electric Plug *Electric Plug Swing *Flash Bang *Flying Spin Attack *Glide *Gravity Control *Gravity Dive *Hammer Attack *Hammer Propeller Flying *High Propeller Flying *Homing Attack *Jump Dash *Medi Bot *Mid-Air Trick Actions *Power Electric Plug *Propeller Flying *Quick Ascent *Rapid Tails Attack *Scan *Shield Bot *Sonic Overdrive (Team Blast attack that requires Sonic and Knuckles) *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Tag Action *Tail Copter *Tail Spin Attack *Tail Swipe *Thunder Shoot *Tinker *Tornado Attack Skills *Twin-tailed propelled flight *Genius-level intellect *Skilled mechanic and inventor *Strategizing and planning *Formidable expert air piloting skills and aerial fighter *Proficient Enerbeam wielder *Super speed *Hand-to-hand combat skills *High acrobatic skills and reflexes *Experienced swimmer *Excellent driving skills *Grinding *Harnessing Chaos Energy **Hyper Mode initiation **Super transformation Miscellaneous Skills As shown with his various Tornado biplanes, Tails has excellent air piloting skills, and has aerial dogfighting skills to go along with them, as seen during his and Sonic's attack on the Egg Carrier in Chaos Adventure Saga, and in Unleashed Saga. While not only being talented with Extreme Gear mechanics, Tails is also, in his own right, a talent Extreme Gear rider, and possibly one of the best in the world, as he has proven himself capable of going up against the Babylon Rogues, who are considered the best Extreme Gear riders in the world. He also has enough skills to ride his Extreme Gear through mid-air with great precisions and control over his movements. Super Transformation Like Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow, Tails can initiate a super transformation into Super Tails. In this form he gains invincibility, greater speed and strength and can control four Flicky birds that attacks any enemy. Weaknesses Tails has a tendency to talk too much as shown in Adventure 2 Saga when he reveals to Dr. Eggman that the Chaos Emerald Sonic was trying to give him was a fake. He is also said to be afraid of lightning, otherwise known as astraphobia, and ghosts, as he can be sometimes heard screaming when ghosts appeared in Hang Castle and Mystic Mansion on Heroes Saga. He's also supposedly very ticklish, especially on his feet. Tails occasionally lacks self-confidence but has been shown to get over this weakness on some occasions. Tails also says in Heroes Saga, Black Arms Saga, and Iblis Saga that he gets dizzy easily; although this apparently does not affect him when he uses a Spin Dash, Tails Attack, Rapid Tails Attack or Spinball Jump. Tails can be seen with stars over his head indicating dizziness after performing a Tornado Combo, though this only happens if he crashes into something, signifying that he is dazed due to the impact. History Past Before meeting Sonic or Tom, Tails was bullied by other Mobian animals because of his twin tails. When Tails first met Tom and Sonic, back when he was younger, he found their Tornado, painted it blue, and made it faster. Sonic and Tom spotted him, eventually meet Knuckles, and they became good friends and formed Team Sonic. Team Sonic eventually befriended Team Rose members: Amy, Cream, Cheese and Big. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Mobians Category:Foxes Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Fly Type characters Category:Inventors